


Sniff!

by kedriaa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-17
Updated: 2010-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kedriaa/pseuds/kedriaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For haraamis, because she said, "I'd like to see Draco looking after Harry while Harry's sick, but trying to not show that he cares...."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sniff!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haraamis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haraamis/gifts).



_Sniff!_

Draco ignored it and carried on writing.

 _Sniff!_

He resisted the urge to sigh.

 _Sniff!_

Closing his eyes, he could virtually feel a vein throbbing in his temple.

 _Sniff!_

"For the love of Odin! Do you know what a handkerchief is, Potter?" He exclaimed testily.

Potter sniffed again and replied haughtily, "Blowing your nose in a handkerchief is gross." Although all his "s's" sounded more like "d's."

"I don't care if you blew your nose in McGonagall's bloomers, just as long as you stop the insufferable sniffing!" Draco pulled a silk handkerchief from his pocket and tossed it towards Potter. "If you must, discard it when you're done."

"But -" Potter began.

Draco did sigh this time. "Just do it. I dare say I can spare you one." He looked up and gave Potter a hard stare. Potter did not look well. His eyes were blood shot, his nose pink from blowing and his skin had an unhealthy pallor. 

"You look like shit," Draco continued, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Potter scowled at him before answering, "Working, what do you think?"

"Like you're accomplishing anything with all that sniffing," Draco scoffed. "Besides, you could be contagious."

"It's the common cold. You're not likely to die from it, Malfoy."

"No, but you might if you don't stop sniffing."

"Again with the death threats. Sing a - " Before Potter finished he had an almighty sneeze. 

Draco had the good sense to duck.

"Common or not, Potter, I'd rather not get it." Draco stood, and then manhandled Potter up as well. "Now march!"

"What? Where?"

"Go back to bed, go see a healer, take a bath, I don't care as long as you don't share your germs."

"Thanks for the sympathy, Malfoy," Potter said somewhat forlornly as he trudged off.

Draco sighed again, closing his eyes in exasperation. Was Potter angling for comfort? From Draco? Or from anyone close enough to hear? 

Draco sat down and resumed writing. He barely made any progress when he was compelled to rise again. Returning to his room briefly, he searched through his chest, swiftly locating his target before heading out again.

Rapping crisply on Potter's door, he entered before Potter could even answer.

"They don't teach manners in Death Eater camp?" Potter sniped, halfway in bed.

"I was playing hooky that day." Draco brushed off the dig. "Be nice or I won't share this." He tossed a small vial to Potter.

Potter caught the vial, and then eyed it suspiciously.

Draco glared at him haughtily. "Believe me, if I wanted to poison you I'll do it with more grace and intrigue. It'll help with your cold."

"You can't cure the common cold," Potter replied stubbornly.

"Did I say cure? It just relieves the symptoms. Great Freya! If you don't want it, hand it back. These things don't come cheap!"

"Fine, fine." Potter uncorked the vial. "Don't get your knickers in a twist." He tipped it back and pulled a face.

Draco chuckled as he summoned a glass of water onto the bedside table. Potter took the drink and thanked Draco.

Within moments, Potter's eyes began to close, his head lolled as he fell back onto his pillows. The glass slipped out of his hand. Draco surged forward to catch it before it shattered on the floor.

As Draco placed the glass back on the table he spotted his handkerchief, clean and neatly folded, on the table. A small smile curled the corner of his lips. 

After pulling the duvet over Potter, Draco quietly left the room.

~FIN~


End file.
